deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Xian Mei
Spy? I don't know if this is the right place to put this, but I was checking an article in one of the gaming magazines in the UK today. According to the article, Xian Mei is listed as being a spy. It was mentioned several times, and I believe she was from hong kong's police department. : Please remeber to sign your comments. Anyway, until the info is shown from another source it should be considered as uncited and say something along the lines of this: "It is believed that Xian Mei is a spy working iin the Hong Kong Police Department" Romcombo 23:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::It's true. The new official comic goes into detail regarding her past. Her father was a police officer in Hong Kong, and was killed in the line of duty. She became a cop and joined the first all-female special forces team. She was sent to Banoi to spy on rich westerners. ::Link: https://subscriptions.marvel.com/digitalcomics/view_white.htm?iid=22757 ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 05:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think Banoi counts as western. xD Shikari~ 22:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::He meant westerners in Banoi. Like tourists. :::Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 22:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Nationality Is she really supposed to be from China? I thought I heard somewhere that she came from Hong Kong, but I could be wrong. If it's true then some of her info should be changed, since HK is obviously not the same as the PRC. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 23:18, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure. Her father is from Hong Kong but I'm not sure of her. Either way you would have to enlighten me though. Because as far as I know, Hong Kong belongs to the PRC. ~Rin-Rin~ 23:28, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Nope. Hong Kong is an independent city state that has almost nothing to do with the PRC. In fact, saying they are part of mainland China to a Hong Kong native could be considered very offensive. They have their own currency, legislature, and of course police force. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 23:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Really? Wikipedia clearly says it's a region of China, though with they own administration. "One country, two systems" it says. So this is news to me. =O ~Rin-Rin~ 23:35, September 11, 2011 (UTC) It is a Special Administrative Region, but all that really means is that the Chinese military can garrison itself there and that Hong Kong follows a few key rules from the PRC. However, Chinese authorities are not allowed to interfere with anything going on within the city, and like I said they have their own legislative body and currency, as well as immigration laws and access to outside media/communication. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 23:39, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Can't say... But either way I don't think it matters much. Like the Republic of China... IMO they're both chinese. Same as South Korea and North Korea being korean. ~Rin-Rin~ 23:44, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Of the few people from Hong Kong I have met, all of them identified as Chinese. While I admit I dont know the social climate of the country at all; I know that as far as journalism goes, it is considered correct to describe hong kong citizens as 'chinese'. This is supported by the quote "One country, two systems" - Hong Kong does not actually have soverignty. ~Shadowcat The only thing we would have to change is her born country, but not her ethnicity. Though... we're on even sure where she was -born- yet. ~Rin-Rin~ 23:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't saying Hong Kong is a different country, I just wanted to figure out which police force she was working for, since the article says Chinese but if she's with the Hong Kong one than that needs to be changed, since they are two separate groups. And yes, in the west people from Hong Kong are referred to as Chinese, and may identify as that, but according to HK law they are listed as "Hong Kong Residents" and not PRC nationals. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 23:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Finally solved. xD On this case, I just say we put it as the game mentions it. Which is Chinese Police. We also call them Chinese though. xD So that's that. ~Rin-Rin~ 00:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Like I said, I didn't care so much about what we said her nationality was, I just wanted to be sure which police force she was with, and as I don't have the game yet I haven't been able to read her bio. I guess I gave this topic the wrong title :P Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 00:05, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I held myself talking about chinese this time. xD Ahem, all solved anyways. ~Rin-Rin~ 00:10, September 12, 2011 (UTC) So... did a protagonist from a game which gameplay mainly consist of massive zombie killing really gave birth to such a long discussion about the politics of China and Hong Kong? SlimeC0RE (talk) 16:10, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Trivia... Is there any hard eveidence to support Xian Mei being the most popular character? That seems a bit more opinionated than it does factual. I don't know, I just think it doesn't belong. But that is just my opinion. Dopesmylez 13:45, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Well it seems like she is as it seems whenever I play online which is very rarely Xian is always taken, but that's minor. I'm guess she is because why else when selcting the game or disk on PS3 is the background only her? But maybe making a poll about the playable characters will help us find the true answer. XianMei (talk) 8:30, June 10, 2015 (CTR) High heels Did somebody noticed, that Xian Mei is, for all the game in high heels. She must have had some special trening, because it's hard to walk goodly in that, not speaking about running, and she is running quite fast Not really its just footwear in the game I mean in Dead Rising 2 you can do ninja jumps on it with high heels and tight clothing so its not much of a surprise most games do it now a days clothing doesnt restrict you in real life it would be a different story —Riley Heligo 23:39, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I find it a bit irking actually. I mean, it takes some serious skill to walk around rocks/unnatural terrain in high heels, let alone traversing mud or water-logged sand, let alone just sand! It'd be really nice if there was a mod that rendered Xian barefoot. I mean, it's not like her player model is altered by the heel of her shoe; it's clipped through the ground and she walks flat-footed like everyone else! XD ? - Wiki User Flying Strikes After hours and days of playing tested, she does not go into the flying strikes special stance, whenever she has an Axe. It only has worked with the Kukuri, Knife, Katana, Wakizashi, Cleaver, Sickle, Reapers, Cane Knives, Machetes, anf Double Blades. Yes I know it doesn't make sense since the skill specifically states that all sharp weapons can be used for the jump attack. Odds are it is due to a glitch as to why it doesn't work with Axes, Hatchets, and Two-handed Axes; I put it under notes, as that seemed to be related to the combat techniques of Xian Mei. If anyone has tested it on another game or console I'd like to hear the result. I've tested it on the Ps3, Xian doesn't go into the stance when she's holding an Axe, a sharp weapon, of any form. Gaz25 19:37, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Lower Stamina cost Should the fact that she uses less stamina than other Heroes when she jumps or sprints? (0.04 insted of 0.06 on jump and 0.033 instead of 0.05 while sprinting) Lakos852456 (talk) 19:29, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Lockpicking So, I've read on the strategy guide that you should not invest in the third level of the lockpicking, and I must disagree. While level 3 metal boxes are rare and generally hard to reach, as soon as you reach the church, you can make the most of this skill. I don't think it's game-breaking, but I'll let you judge by yourself. So, when you travel from a distinct map to another, in this case from the city to the resort, all boxes are refilled and all items respawn. At that point, the bunker no.2 is already available, and there's always two white metal boxesand a level 3 metal box, and by travelling to the church and returning to the bunker, those boxes are refilled and ready to be lockpicked. It means that you can farm for rare and powerful weapons of all sorts and money by travelling between the church and the bunker as many times as it takes. It might take long, but it will definitely be rewarding.SlimeC0RE (talk) 16:24, August 9, 2017 (UTC)